Hollow and solid core doors typically include a perimeter frame with first and second door facings secured to opposite sides of the frame. The door facings may be formed from composites of cellulosic material and resin binder, polymers, or metal.
Hollow or solid core doors may be of the ‘flush’ type, that is, one that is flat or planar on both major surfaces. Alternatively, one or both door facings may include contoured portions, architectural elements or textures. For example, a door facing may be molded to include contoured portions simulating stiles, rails and panels.
Molded and architectural features are often desirable to consumers, and may be molded or embossed into a blank during compression. However, a different die set is typically required for each size and length door facing. For example, a plurality of die sets are typically required to form door facings of different widths, even if the molded design is similar on all of the different width door facings due to the position and configuration of the molded portions on the facing. Likewise, different die sets are typically required for different length door facings, even if the molded design configuration is similar on all facings.
As such, molded door facings having contoured or architectural features are relatively expensive because the capital cost is quite high due to the need for dies, presses, and the like for each specific door facing size. The flat or planar facings used for flush doors, on the other hand, are relatively inexpensive, but do not provide the aesthetic features often desired by consumers.